


Broccoli

by residentsheeper



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper
Summary: Amira is meant to hang out with Mohammed when classes are done - but she is first sidetracked by some friends of hers, and when she eventually gets there, there appears to be a very noticeable addition.Part of the DOD Anniversary Exchange.
Relationships: Amira Thalia Mahmood/Mohammed Razzouk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Druck Open Discord 1st Anniversary Exchange





	Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladypeaceful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/gifts).



> Mazzouk is a challenge huh? Hope I did not too badly with it!

Class has been boring today, to say the least. Amira breathes out a sigh of relief as she starts packing away her papers and notebook from where she is sat in the middle rows of the lecture theatre. She will never understand how some professors make a career out of just reading off points directly from a slideshow when she has eyes that can perfectly see what is written on a screen or in a book. That is how she has gradually moved further and further away from the front row in this particular class in the first place, she might have a case of eyes being permanently stuck in the back of her head otherwise. She rolls her eyes enough as is, and she would rather reserve her quota for his dumbass friends, like Matteo - who, as she walks out of the lecture theatre, is standing there against a wall, leaning against David’s shoulder. While his dumbass of a friend seems too engrossed in his boyfriend to notice her, David does, and he waves and walks up, leaving Matteo to nearly faceplant on the floor as he loses the support from David’s shoulder.

She meets David halfway. “Hey, what brings you here?” She asks. David’s film school is more or less on the opposite end of the city, and even when he is here, he is usually here for the dumbass, who has now snaked his way back up next to David, nodding at Amira lazily in greeting. “Here to collect him?” She continues, nodding sideways at Matteo with her head.

Amira swears there was a mischievous smirk that flashed across David’s face momentarily, her eyes never really failing her, but before she could interrogate him about it, David is already pulling her with him. “Yup, and I figured we could go hang out at the café! Come!”

Amira’s plan had been to go home, probably to finish this essay she has been working on for the past few days, and then to go over to Mohammed’s to hang out with him later in the afternoon and make dinner with him. At least that was the plan, last she checked, when she texted Mohammed before the lecture started. She checks her phone as he hears Matteo complaining about being hungry next to her as they walk, and sees there is nothing new from anyone, so she figures there has been no change of plans. She flicks Matteo’s ear when he yells in dramatic delight as they approach the café, drawing confused looks in their direction.

Hanging out with the pair is nice. They might be disgustingly in love, but always good to talk to, particularly David who she has not seen in a while. David fills her in on how he has been doing recently, any new things that he is up to, something that she has heard from Matteo before, and some not, though nothing as wild as David’s aliens movie from a few years ago. Matteo occasionally chipping in and ‘helping’ Amira to answer David’s questions with obviously incorrect and imaginary information and annoying her. Her suspicion still linger, however, as the pair occasionally text on their phone and share looks, and she tries to let it slide, until she has finished her hot chocolate, moving to stand up and declaring that she is going to go to Mohammed’s.

“Oh, but - ” Matteo opens his mouth, seemingly prepared to bullshit something, but then both David and Matteo’s phones vibrate, and Matteo just tries but fails to brush off his own unfinished sentence after taking a look at his phone.

“But what?” Amira prompts, eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

“Didn’t you say you are going to Mohammed’s?” David pipes up, with Matteo seamlessly continuing “Just go!” He shoos Amira.

The two of them look like they know something funny that Amira does not know, but there is just about no other more difficult task than getting information out of the pair when they are together covering each other’s back, so she just rolls her eyes once again, probably the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes, before waving goodbye to them, seeing them giggle with each other like little kids as they see her off.

* * *

The walk over to Mohammed’s is a swift one, it only being a few streets down from the campus. She cranes her neck and looks up into the sky as she walks, bathing herself in the warm sunlight, hints of the smell of spring lingering in the air, and she could not wait for it to come already. She turns the corner and walks up to the door to Mohammed’s place. The door swings open seconds after her hand has left the buzzer, and he is already here to greet her.

“Hello, my queen.”

Amira rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him as they get inside, setting down her bag in the corner where it always is being put before sitting down next to Mohammed at the kitchen counter, asking him about his day. She hears about Mohammed excitedly retelling some cute antics the kids are up to in the kindergarten, and funny stories like some kid tripping on his own legs and falling backwards into his chair that he was trying to get out of. Amira laughed freely as Mohammed goes from one funny story to the next, and her exhaustion from university as well as stress in general has slowly faded into the background with it. Mohammed continues talking about other things, like running into Jonas on his grocery run, as well as beating Essam on Smashbros yesterday when he came over.

They work together as Mohammed peels some potatoes, while Amira cuts up the different ingredients and preparing the oven, working together seamlessly as they quickly get done with the preparation for the dish they are making. It is some vegetarian recipe that Mohammed found recently that they want to try together. Without stepping on each other’s toe, they work around each other, preparing the sauce and the main of the dish, throwing together two plates of food in no time, settling down at the table - or at least that is what Amira intended to do, because she hears Mohammed awkwardly coughing again, and she is  _ this _ close to ask him again if he is really okay, when another sound catches her attention. A tiny little meow. Amira thought she is hearing things, but then she hears another meow that is a little louder, and her brows rises to the roof, while Mohammed is stopped mid-action as he has a spoonful of food as well as the spoon still in his mouth.

“Did I hear a cat?” She asks, side-eyeing where she knows is Mohammed’s room, which also happens to be the source of the sound.

“No?” Mohammed tries to say innocently, but failing miserably. Amira snorts, as it also so happens that a little furball trots its way out of the gap of the door to the room, walking up to the table from behind Mohammed and starts to rub herself up against the side of Mohammed’s leg. He chokes on the water he is drinking.

“No?” Amira asks again, eyeing the cute little cat that has now jumped into Mohammed’s lap.

They continue with their meal, talking about things, like the antics of Amira’s brothers, or how much she misses Australia, as well as Mohammed’s obsession with lemons, with her eyeing the cat from time to time, who also seems to be looking back, considering Amira. When they are nearly done, the cat has jumped off from Mohammed’s lap and instead climbs into Amira’s. She stops a moment, before slowly and carefully runs a hand down the back of the cat, scratching it slowly. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Mohammed’s smile grow a few times brighter, probably gaining the ability to power the grid on his own for a few days.

Amira has never had pets at home, for whatever reason unknown, so the idea of anyone having a pet has never been a very tangible idea in her mind, other than the time when Jonas and Hanna sat some dogs for some other friends last summer. But now that this little furball that she has never met before - definitely not here when she was here last week, she has a hunch in her mind, with dots connecting in her brain.

“Did you really get David and Matteo to stall me because you wanted to hide a cat?”

He blushes, rubbing a hand behind his neck. “Yeah, Broccoli was being a handful this afternoon and I don’t know if you’d like to meet her. So.”

Little Broccoli purrs in her lap, nuzzling into her stomach as Amira continues to pet the cat. She smiles. “I like her.”

Mohammed lights up again like an delighted puppy, as he puts away the dishes, leaving Amira alone with the cat, before coming back over to scoop up the kitty into his arms, freeing Amira to move with him to the couch, so they can finally continue with the latest episode of the series they have been following in the past few weeks.

As they wait for the episode to load up, she hears Mohammed talking with excitement about Broccoli, about how he came across her while volunteering for the animal shelter recently, and having spent time with her for a few times before finding himself unable to leave her alone, and finally talking the shelter owner into letting him adopt her. Apparently David (and by extension, Matteo) are the only other people that have met Broccoli, because David went with Mohammed for one time, and that is how they were enlisted to help Mohammed out to get the cat settled in, as well as in helping to divert Amira earlier in the evening.

The cat slips out of Mohammed’s lap somewhere during Mohammed’s recounting of the story about her, settling into the little gap between the two of them and resting her head in Amira’s lap. She scratches her head, hearing a little pur from the cat, just as the episode starts, and Mohammed quiets down, nudging Amira to point at the screen. 

It all comes naturally, as if Broccoli has always been there, as Amira unconsciously plays with the cat as the episode goes on, only paying half attention to what is going on on screen. By the time gets late, Amira finds herself getting attached to Broccoli, to the point that Mohammed pouts a little when Amira bids the cat goodbye first when she leaves for the evening. She just laughs. She probably enjoyed her time with Mohammed even more than before, now with Broccoli here, even if it is just the first time she has met her. All the stress with life now nothing more than a nondescript speck of dust in her mind.

“I love both of you equally. Don’t you worry.”


End file.
